


Lacy First

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, han sanghyuk in lingerie, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The lingerie is meant for Hakyeon, but it fits Sanghyuk perfectly.Oops.





	Lacy First

**Author's Note:**

> l e t m e c o m b u s t 
> 
> and lmfao that title im sorry
> 
> can you believe me, a main vixx stan, finally uploads something about vixx

 

“It fits perfectly, doesn’t it?” 

Sanghyuk can barely manage to utter a sound. He feels bare, almost _too naked_ , especially when he’s under Hakyeon’s gaze, which practically _strips_ him out of anything— and he’s just wearing this thin, lacy lingerie that was never meant for himself. It’s probably a size to small for him, the strings are taut, the only thing keeping the pieces together is the knot at the middle of his back, trying its very best to not just render him completely nude. 

Hakyeon is smiling so wide, the crinkle in his eyes only grow deeper, “Oh, Sanghyuk, you’re so cute.” He crawls over and rests his a hand on each side of Sanghyuk’s chest, where he gives it a little squeeze, “Huh, it’s the right size for you.” 

He’d hate to admit it, but it… actually fits him, the chest parts. It looked horribly loose when Hakyeon had it on, but now that it’s wrapped around him… it looks a lot more natural. Sanghyuk turns away, cheeks red, “…can I take this off now?” 

“Keep it on for a few hours,” Hakyeon says, pinning him down onto the mattress, “You and I are going to have so much fun tonight.” 

Sanghyuk can only reply with broken noises when Hakyeon’s hands slowly glide down his inner thighs and deeper down, slicked wet with lubricant. _It’s cold_ , he shudders, and embarrassingly, it smells like strawberries. 

His legs spread a little wider when Hakyeon positions himself between them and spreads them further apart. 

“Ah,” comes Hakyeon’s voice, a rare exclamation of surprise, “I didn’t know this was a thing.” 

What thing, Sanghyuk hastily sits up, only to see Hakyeon’s fingers lingering near the insides of the underwear. 

“There’s a slit, right at the middle,” Hakyeon’s fingers conveniently spread the cut at the cloth and Sanghyuk sees it, _the little gap meant for_ — his cheeks can’t possibly get redder now, “You really got me something that’s meant for a woman, didn’t you?” 

“…I didn’t look at it carefully,” he murmurs, defeated. He did rush in to grab one for Hakyeon today, but since he was already running late, he didn’t pay attention to whatever he was paying for. As long as it looked pretty, it’d be fine, right?

Apparently _not_. 

“I thought we had an agreement between us, Sanghyuk-ssi,” Hakyeon has that devious smile on his lips again, “You’d bring me a nice, delicate lingerie every time we met.” 

Sanghyuk nods. 

“But I thought you’d put more heart into it.”

“…I’m sorry,” Sanghyuk mumbles, _this can’t be good_. 

“So…” Hakyeon’s fingers toy with the slit a bit more, entering and exiting the little opening as though he’s pleasuring a lady with those fingers. He’s intentionally avoiding contact with Sanghyuk, but it only makes it more unbearable for the latter, “This calls for punishment, doesn’t it?” 

Sanghyuk is on the brink of self-control. “…please,” he says, throat dry, “Please do.” 

“Aw, cute,” comes Hakyeon’s voice, now atop his head, as he pulls the younger into an embrace. His fingers slowly sink into Sanghyuk, earning a little gasp from the latter’s lips. 

The thing about wearing a lingerie is that you’d rub against a lot of lace, Sanghyuk notes as he accidentally grinds against the rough fabric once more. Along with Hakyeon’s pleasuring from behind, he thinks he’s going insane from how… weird it feels. No matter how he moved, he’d brush against something and fuck himself up a little more. 

“Does it feel nice?” Hakyeon whispers, his voice backed by rhythmic squelches from the lubricant. 

Sanghyuk whimpers, “This is my f-first…” 

“First time getting fingered?” Hakyeon gasps, “No way…” He curls his fingers, earning a moan from Sanghyuk’s lips, “You’re so soft and warm down here.” 

The feeling is indescribable, Sanghyuk can barely put it into coherent terms other than the word ‘good’. It feels hella great, like fuzziness that gathers at the small of his back that continues to grow in varying intensities.

Hakyeon pulls out of him all of a sudden, “I think that’s enough.” He keeps a hand over Sanghyuk’s nape, making sure he stays down. The bed frame creaks as he readjusts his position. 

“Bottom the whole way,” he whispers lightly in Sanghyuk’s ear, “It won’t hurt one bit, trust me.” Everything goes the way Hakyeon fancies it, though Sanghyuk doesn’t think he’ll be able to deny this proposition, now that he’s all horny and exhausted, an orgasm is a necessity. 

Sanghyuk’s voice fades into raspy breaths as pleasure washes over him. He can see everything that’s going on if he craned his neck a little and looked back. Hakyeon is literally inside of him now, making use of that goddamn slit, he bites back on an exasperated groan, _that fucking slit_.

He takes Hakyeon to the base, until he feels the silky material of the underwear press against his lower waist, causing him to arch his back from the stimulation. 

“You’re so sensitive, Han Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon muses, “This is a pleasant surprise, considering you’re the one who gave me my first dry orgasm.”

“…shut up,” Sanghyuk jerks under his care once more, his own body is killing him by being so jumpy. 

“It’s only fair if I give you one back, don’t you think so?”

“…It’s not fair when it’s my first—ah,” Sanghyuk cannot believe a moan just cut him off,he cut himself off to fucking mewl like a cat in heat. Hearing Hakyeon’s breathy chuckles at that doesn’t help either. 

“It’s always great to experience everything at the same time,” Hakyeon thrusts again, and Sanghyuk implodes, “Sensory overload, overstimulation, whatever it’s called—Sanghyuk, you’ll love it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ya yeet


End file.
